


Life Changes Us All

by Animerox023



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, Poetry, SlightAngst, Sonnets, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerox023/pseuds/Animerox023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sonnet is about all of the seasons of Teen Wolf so far with a small mention of season four. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes Us All

Eyes can see the creatures that try to hide,  
Roasted flesh has arisen from its daze,  
A family of code, broken inside,  
The Alpha calls, sweet revenge, silent days.

War has come to the children of the moon,  
Soldiers are born from the undermined souls,  
Hatred, revenge, the cycle grows and swoon,  
The key of promise fills the empty holes.

Virgins, Warriors, Guardians, Healers,  
Philosophers. Victims of sacrifice,  
The Demon Wolf preys for the true killer,  
The dark oak has been reborn with a price.

The door swings open, the self in shadow,  
Reality and dreams become the same,  
Brothers mourn for the good in the hollow,  
His divine retribution wins the game.

The arrow sails on without its master,  
The dust settles, the cat prowls, can’t go back.


End file.
